


The Garden of Thought

by Sarek and Amanda Archive Maintainer (Selek)



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: T'Pree, Terry L. Gardner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2017-12-06 01:26:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/730077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selek/pseuds/Sarek%20and%20Amanda%20Archive%20Maintainer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the grounds of the Vulcan Academy of Science is a beautiful garden for the purpose of private meditation. Come and wander the winding pathways of the Garden of Thought and the stories of the Vulcans who meditate there.</p><p>Written by Terry L. Gardner (T'Pree).</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Garden of Thought

The Garden of Thought

by Terry L. Gardner

Rated T (NC13)

Disclaimer: Star Trek and its characters belong to Paramount.

 

Summary: On the grounds of the Vulcan Academy of Science is a beautiful garden for the purpose of private meditation. Come and wander the winding pathways of the Garden of Thought and the stories of the Vulcans who meditate there.

 

Chapter 1 Seed Sown on Rocky Ground

 

~ooOoo~

 

T’Pring walked the winding pathway through the Garden of Thought on the Science Academy campus. Every Vulcan home included a family meditation room and a place in one’s bedroom for private meditation. Many families had an area in their gardens for meditation too, but the Garden of Thought was her personal favorite. It was big enough for fifty people to meditate in, at the same time, and not disturb each other.

 

Walking on its quiet winding pathways helped her to clear her mind of the everyday cares of her life and become focused on a single problem to meditate on. Small vine-covered alcoves with benches were placed throughout the garden so that one could stop their wandering and meditate in total privacy. Her favorite alcove was near the middle of the garden and she hoped it would be available for her use.

 

She had a lot to think about since her bondmate, Spock, had not been home for many years. The seven times he came home, on leave from Starfleet, he did spend time with her so that they could get to know each other better. She respected him for that. It could not have been easy for him to come home to Vulcan when his father, Sarek, so strongly disapproved of his career in Starfleet. She did not mind Spock’s career nor the fact that he was half human. What she did mind was that he could not be manipulated into doing whatever she wanted him to. No matter what she tried, she wasn’t able to wrap him around her little finger, as the humans said. He was becoming a legend on Vulcan, also. She would not be the center of attention in their family if she married him. That would never do.

 

Stonn, on the one hand, would do almost anything and everything she desired him to do. On the other hand, he had disgraced himself, at a young age, by becoming obsessed with jealousy and bigotry and committing a crime. Her parent’s choice to make a bonding agreement with Spock’s parents rather than Stonn’s had turned out to be the best decision they could have made. It would have been quite embarrassing for them if they had chosen Stonn. Poor Stonn. He had been sent to Gol in disgrace to be retrained in The Way by the adepts. He had been allowed to go through his kahs wan and passed but he was not allowed to seek a bondmate until after his tenth year. No female had wanted him and he had remained unbonded. He was as obsessed with her now as he had been all those years ago.

 

She approached her favorite alcove and sensed, to her delight, that it was available. She entered into it and sat down. She began to focus on centering herself to enter into a deep level of meditation. Should she choose marriage to Spock or the challenge with Stonn as her champion? Did she really want to risk losing Stonn? Could she accept becoming a chattel of the victor? Yes, she must consider all possibilities very carefully and make the most logical decision for herself.

 

 

Chapter 2 A Dream Come True

 

~ooOoo~

 

Hindsight was a good thing, thought Stonn, as he wandered the winding path in the Garden of Thought. It was also annoying, frustratingly annoying! How could he have been so blind? Were all Vulcans that way in some part of their childhood? They must be, but maybe not in the same exact way that he had been. After all, children were not truly expected to behave like adults until after their kahs-wan.

 

He found it difficult to understand how he could have allowed himself to get caught up in tormenting Spock. It was illogical to do so, in fact doubly illogical, since he had been the target of torment on a number of occasions, too. He had no control over the fact that his ears were big and stuck out so far and it was most unpleasant to be told that he looked like a flitter with all four doors opened.

 

T’Pring had never said that to him. It never mattered to her that his ears were big and stuck out really far. She was always pleasant to him. How beautiful she was, how kind and thoughtful she was. He longed for her to be his bondmate, then and now. Unfortunately, he had allowed his desire for her to control him. Illogical! He had been instructed in The Way and had been learning the Disciplines under his father’s tutelage successfully when somehow he took leave of his senses. Why did she affect him in this way? Even now, he would do almost anything for her. It was illogical to hope that she would want him. He had disgraced himself as a child and no decent female had accepted him as a bondmate since. Not even elderly females who were widowed! He was fortunate that one of the reldai was willing to serve his needs and preserve his life.

 

He had been doing his utmost to stay true to The Way and to redeem himself in the eyes of all Vulcans in his community. He participated in every opportunity to improve the quality of life in Shi Kahr as he possibly could. For as long as he lived, he would never forget the day that T’Pau had openly praised his continuing success to serve the community for the benefit of all. Perhaps some unbonded widow would be willing to accept him now. T’Peta was only 100.253 and was very attractive for her age. Dare he hope? Dare he dream? T’Vera was 120.432 and still attractive. He had nothing to lose by asking them and possibly everything to gain. He needed to meditate and be sure that he was centered before approaching either female. He must have ironclad control of himself in the event that they both turned him down again.

 

He was in the center of the garden and he sensed that the alcove there was occupied. To his total astonishment, T’Pring came out of the alcove and looked at him with such warmth in her eyes that he actually felt weak in his knees. His heart was pounding and he felt his breath go out of him as his eyes drank in the beauty of her face. She suddenly took his hand and pulled him into the alcove. She said three little words. "I want you!"

 

 

Chapter 3 Questions

 

~ooOoo~

 

Sarek walked the winding pathway of The Garden of Thought, very disturbed by the outcome of his son’s wedding day. Why? How could this have happened? What could have happened to change the lovely, thoughtful young lady T’Pring had always been into the plotting, cold and calculating woman of intrigue she had become? How could she claim to follow The Way of Surak and have so little regard for the lives of others? No female had chosen the kali-fee in centuries!

 

Vulcans did not seek divorce unless it was absolutely imperative. The kali-fee had become undesirable to even be considered as a possibility in dissolving a marriage bond. Modern Vulcans went to a priestess at Gol to have their marriage bond dissolved, well in advance of the male’s pon far. Even that rite of divorce had not been used in his lifetime.

 

When he and Amanda had married, it was permanent until death would part them. They had believed it would be the same with Spock and T’Pring. T’Pring and her parents, Sonak and T’Penn, had always been devout followers of the Way, adhering to the philosophy of IDIC. Sonak was one of his closest friends, second only to Soren, and Sonak and T’Penn had openly welcomed Amanda as his wife when he had first brought her home to Vulcan. The four of them believed that bonding their respective children together was the most logical choice they could make. They were also pleased to be formally joining their Houses together.

 

What had gone wrong? Sonak and T’Penn had been stupefied at T’Pring’s choice of the kali-fee and more so of her choosing Captain Kirk as her champion. The human couldn’t possibly know the full ramifications of accepting the challenge. There was also the fact that T’Pring was willing to become a chattel of the victor. Did she no longer respect herself or her parents?

 

For as long as he and Amanda lived, they would never forget coming home to Vulcan from a diplomatic mission, and finding Sonak waiting at their gate with the news of what T’Pring had done. Sonak and T’Penn wanted to be sure they heard the news from Sonak personally. Spock’s parents appreciated that and their respect for Sonak and T’Penn escalated. They vowed to remain close friends despite what had happened. To do otherwise would be illogical since parents could not be responsible for the choices their adult children made.

 

Sarek approached his favorite meditation alcove near the back of the garden and was relieved to find it available. It was the quietest area of the garden and he very much needed the extra quietness to center himself. He had questions – many questions – and he knew he would not find all the answers right away but entering into a deep state of meditation would help him to persevere through this difficult time and be a staunch support to his wife and son.

 

 

Chapter 4 Our Friendship Is Like the Red Bird

 

~ooOoo~

 

T’Penn came out of her meditative state in the vine-covered alcove of the Garden of Thought. She had been contemplating her friendship with Lady Amanda. Amanda was the first human friend that T’Penn had cultivated and she had remained a faithful friend in spite of what T’Pring had done to her son, Spock. T’Penn rejoiced in the fidelity of Amanda’s friendship as she left the garden and got into her flitter. She drove to Amanda’s home to keep her appointment to have mid meal with her.

 

Humans could be very unpredictable but that was part of the reason T’Penn found them to be so interesting. It was that trait, however, that had made her wonder if Amanda would hold T’Pring’s behavior against her and her husband. Fortunately, she had not and T’Penn was gratified that her original estimation of Amanda’s character proved to be correct. If anything, their friendship was becoming stronger as they steadfastly supported each other through this tragic time.

 

She had learned a lot about friendship from a human point of view through Amanda. A true friend could cheer your heart and open the door of hope. They came in when every other person had gone out. Amanda’s friendship did not come and go with the tides of life. It was as constant as the seasons on Earth, which never cease to present themselves before you with their refreshing vigor. What she would never forget was what Amanda had said to her about their friendship. "We’ve all had friends like the snow goose. When winter comes into our lives, they fly away to warmer climates. Let our friendship be like the red bird, who makes her nest near our window in spring and chirps to us during the winter. May our friendship always refresh each others spirit."

 

 

Chapter 5 Faithful Friends

 

~ooOoo~

 

Sonak walked the winding path through the Garden of Thought. He began to wonder if he would ever find an empty alcove to meditate in as they all seemed to be occupied. At last he espied someone leaving an alcove just ahead. He had been coming here often in the last five weeks since T’Pring had disgraced herself and their family by choosing the kali-fee at her wedding. There were many things that he wanted to say to Sarek but his thoughts were in a state of disarray. Meditation would help him to sort out his thoughts and to express himself clearly and logically. He entered the alcove and sat on the bench and began to enter into a meditative state.

 

Sonak was an only child but Sarek had always taken time to be like a brother to him. They had pledged to be friends until the end of their days. So when Sarek and Amanda had come home to Vulcan two weeks after their son’s ku-nat-kali-fee, he had been waiting for them at their gate. He wanted to make sure that his friends heard about what his daughter had done to their son from his own lips. He rejoiced that the bond of friendship he and his wife had with Spock’s parents was not destroyed but had become even stronger. Each one had pledged to be an open door that the others could count on no matter where they were or had been, in short, faithful friends. He began to recenter himself and put his thoughts in order.

 

~ooOoo~

 

Sonak gradually came out of meditation. He stood up slowly and proceeded to do a few stretching exercises before leaving the alcove. He walked the winding path out of the garden and headed to the Academy of Science to teach his last class of the day. He was looking forward to meeting with his wife after class and the two of them going to Sarek and Amanda’s house for end meal. He entered the Academy and went to his office to get what he needed for his class. He was approaching the door to his office when he saw Sarek walking down the hall toward him. He raised his hand in the ta’al and said, "Live long and prosper, Sarek."

 

Sarek raised his hand in the ta’al and said, "Peace and long life, Sonak."

 

"T’Penn and I are looking forward to having end meal with you and Amanda this evening. I would like to bring a bottle of wine to share. A particularly fine vintage comes to mind that I believe you and Amanda will enjoy immensely."

 

"A bottle of your wine would be most appreciated, my friend."

 

"I have my last class of the day to teach and I need to pick up some graded papers from my office but before I do that I have something to say to you. I am one of many whose path in the Way has been made clearer by the light that you have carried faithfully. Your devotion to peace, your embodiment of IDIC, has been a constant inspiration and encouragement to me. Let us celebrate together this friendship we have this evening, this faithful friendship that will last until the end of our days."

 

"You are most kind, my friend. I appreciate your friendship and your unconditional acceptance of Amanda as my wife. Celebrating such a friendship is most appropriate. Abi’ etek ragel-tor nash khru, dif-tor heh smusma - Sonak."

 

"Dif-tor heh smusma - Sarek."


End file.
